Weirdest Couples Imaginable
by Total Drama Queen Fortress
Summary: Well, here it is. A story about the WEIRDEST and CRAZIEST Total Drama couples IMAGINABLE. And the fun thing is: you can suggest them! Chapter 3 is up! Don't forget to vote on the poll!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear Fanfiction visitor!**

**Welcome to my newest story: Weirdest couples imaginable**

**I want to try something new this time. You readers must think of the WEIRDEST or CRAZIEST total drama pairing ever! Tell me in the reviews, and BOOM. If I like it, I will write about it. First generation, second generation and third generation all allowed! I am not a big fan of YAOI and YURI, but if the pairing is interesting enough, who knows: I will always consider it. Canon pairing can be suggested but there is a smaller chance that will happen.**

**To please you all, I thought of one myself to introduce you to the story idea.**

**? love ?**

_Boy's view_

I was sitting in the old tree house, watching over the neighborhood. I made this house together with my mom when I was seven. Played over here a lot during the summer. Together with my friends Dawn and Tyler we did the craziest of things!

Once, a bird lay on the floor, with a broken wing. Dawn couldn't stand seeing the creature laying there helplessly, so we decided to fix up the little guy. We fed it, played with it, and most important of all: loved it. After a month its wing was fully healed and the bird had to be set free. Boy, did we hate to do that! I still remember the moment Tyler wanted to set down the fellow. He tripped over a branch and landed face first on the ground. Luckily the bird saw it happening and it flew away before he could hit the ground. It was so touching to see that small creature fly on its way to freedom. Good times….

I noticed I was daydreaming and snapped out of the trance. I took a glance at the clock that was hanging inside the tree house. Wait, is it that late already?

I lifted my feet and climbed down from the tree. It was time to do groceries for momma.

After I picked up the vegetables at the greengrocer I was heading home. When I rounded the corner I collided with another person.

We both fell down backwards.

'I-I am so sorry! I wasn't p-paying attention to where I was w-w-walking!' I stuttered.

Man, I hate it when I get nervous.

'Watch the hair you bozo!' the person snarled.

I looked up to see the person's face.

It was a girl. She had high hair, and a hefty tan. She wore lots of make-up and wore big earrings. Sure, she wasn't the slimmest but overall she looked…. Good.

The girl saw my face too now. Her expression changed from irritated to one of shock.

'Wait, I know you…..'

She tapped her chin.

'DJ? Is that you?'

My face turned red. Did I know her?

'Uhm yeah that's me. But do I know you?'

Suddenly she started to laugh. How was that funny?

'You don't remember do ya? It's me silly!'

She pointed at herself while smiling. Well that is a helpful tip.

I thought deeply. Oh it could be… Nah, it can't be her. Or could it be possible-

The girl interrupted thoughts.

'It's Anne-Maria! We met when you were on vacation in New Jersey!'

Anne-Maria offered me a hand. I kindly refused it and stood up on my own.

Of course, I remember! She was the girl that offered me a drink in the first bar I ever went to. At the moment I didn't know that with 'drink' she meant alcohol. My momma always said that alcohol is bad for you and you should never drink it. Anne-Maria just laughed when I spit it out. Still we had fun. Talked for hours.

But that was like, three years ago. She has changed so much! Right now she looks even….. better.

We stood there for a few minutes, silence filling the air. I broke the silence first.

'So, what are you doing in Canada anyway?' I asked her.

'Well,' she said, 'Ma told me we had to visit my uncle and he lives here. But I thought you lived in Jamaica.'

I laughed. She is so funny when she is joking.

She seemed confused but soon started to laugh too.

It was getting kind of late now, and momma was waiting for me.

'I.. uh… I have to go now. But it was fun seeing you again!'

She put a hand on my shoulder (which was a real challenge for her because I am pretty big compared to her).

'I could walk with ya, if ya don't mind.'

She blushed.

That made me blush too.

'O-okay.'

We walked down the street to my house. It was a ten minute walk from the stores and in the meantime we talked about our last summers. So much has happened during that time. We reached the last corner.

'Well we are almost at my house.' I said.

Anne-Maria giggled. Before I knew it, her lips met mine.

She furiously kissed me, and I gently kissed back. When we pulled back we both had our eyes closed.

'Ahem…'

She grabbed something out of her cleavage and gave it to me.

'Call me sometimes, maybe we can hang out in the summer.'

She waved to me when she walked away and before she left my sight, she winked at me.

Didn't see that coming….

**Sooooooo what do you think? Who should be next? YOUUUU DECIDEEE**

**(ahem lazy ERBOH rip-off)**

**So, when did you discover who the boy and the girl were? Too soon? Too late? Tell me in the review and don't forget to suggest a CRAZY pairing!**

**Until next time! muhahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:)**

**Well first of all I want to say guys**

**I NEVER thought I would get so many suggestions! I am flabbergasted…..**

**I have to say… I like all pairings! It was so hard to pick one.**

**I hope you aren't disappointed if I didn't pick your pairing. I couldn't put all of them in one chapter X_X **

**There will be a poll on my profile where you can vote for all suggestions I got. Don't worry; you can still suggest new pairings! I will simply add it to the list right after you do.**

**This is an extremely long chapter compared to the following chapters by the way. See it as a special ;)**

**Without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of: Weirdest Couples Imaginable! **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The bell rang. Suddenly many voices filled Roosevelt high.

Cody left his classroom, warily looking around him. Sierra could jump him any second now.

Sierra was his stalker: she was a good friend, but the only problem was that she saw Cody in a different light.

Next to him his friends Noah and Owen were walking. Owen was actively talking about cake to Noah who just rolled his eyes. He noticed Cody's restlessness.

'What is your problem Cody? Every day around this time you get all…. tense. Is it because of stalkerli-'

Noah could not finish his sentence, because all of a sudden Cody was lying on the ground with someone on top of him.

'Cody! I missed you so much! I wanted to walk to school with you but your mom told me you already left! You forgot your lunch so I took it for you. Here! I think it is salami…'

Noah sighed.

'To no one's surprise, I was right. Again.'

Cody was getting uncomfortable underneath Sierra.

'Sierra could you please get off of me?' he begged.

Sierra got off and helped Cody up. Owen didn't notice all the commotion next to him and was now discussing the subject 'icing'.

Science was the last class of the day and now they were heading to the mall. They couldn't shake Sierra off so she went with them.

At the other side of the school Heathers class just ended.

She went to her locker before going to the mall. She felt someone breathing in her neck. It sounded like wheezing…. She turned around.

'What's your problem?!'

It was that lanky boy Harold.

Heather gave him an irritated look.

'What do you want nerdling?'

Harold pulled out an inhaler and used it so his wheezy breath turned normal again.

'Your hair looks pretty today. And it smells like coconut.'

She raised an eyebrow.

'You got ten seconds to leave this hall before I call the cops.'

He made a 180 degree turn and ran down de hallway.

'Weddahan to you Heather! In Egyptian, that means 'goodbye'.'

She muttered 'weirdo' and left the school building.

She and Dakota would go to the mall together to bother people like Gwen and LeShawna who went there every Friday, but Dakota cancelled at the last moment.

(Probably because she hates Heather, not that Heather cares)

She unlocked the lock on her scooter and was now on her way to the mall.

The three boys and the stalker were walking through the mall now.

'So Cody, you look fine today.' Sierra giggled.

Cody sighed.

'Thank you Sierra.'

He decided to change the subject as fast as possible.

'Hey what's that?' he said while pointing in a random direction.

'Yeah, what is that?' Owen asked while scratching the back of his head.

Cody looked at his big friend with confusion written all over his face.

'What do you mean?'

Noah, Sierra and Owen all pointed to something behind Cody. He spun around and now saw what they meant.

There were two men standing in the middle of the mall, underneath a giant wheel with lots of colors on it. One man had black hair, and seemed familiar to them. The other was a giant dark skinned man with a chef hat on.

The shorter man started to scream through a megaphone while the other covered his ears.

'Greetings to all teenagers and shopaholics! I am THE Chris Mclean and this is my buddy Chef!' he said. The giant man smiled and waved but soon covered his ears again.

'Who wants to be on TV, and spin the wheel of Luck?' Chris screamed.

'Wheel of Luck?' Owen asked.

They took a glance at the wheel. There were different kinds of squares on them. For example there was a fire symbol, a halo symbol, a heart symbol and a moneybag symbol. The heart caught Sierra's eye of course.

'Hey Chris! What does that symbol do?' She bluntly asked the conceited host.

The camera faced the small group now. Noah crossed his arms and stepped behind Owens giant stature while Sierra stood there clapping and Cody softly waved to the camera.

'The heart square? That means a free date at a pancake house with a random person.' He said, still smiling at the camera.

Sierra burst out in joy.

'Pick me! Pick me! Me! MEEEE!'

Chris Mclean sighed.

'Alright! The crazy girl with the purple hair may go first! Jeez….'

This caused Cody to start sweating. _Obviously Sierra wants to do this to go on a date… *gulp* with me…_

He frantically started to look for a hiding spot.

_Hey is that?... What if…. I don't really like them anyway…_

Sierra climbed on the stage and before Chris could introduce the audience to the game Sierra already gave a hard push to the wheel.

She had given it a hard push because it seemed like it would never stop.

Finally the wheel spun slower, and slower.

Sierra crossed her fingers.

It landed on…..

The moneybag.

'Nooooo! I want the heart! Please!'

She hugged Chris' legs who got uncomfortable.

'But the moneybag stands for 500 free dollars! Don't you want that?'

He thought deeply.

'You know what?'

He gave the wheel a small push.

'Will you look at that. It DID end up on the heart symbol!'

The audience clapped and Sierra jumped up.

Chef handed Chris a coupon for the pancake house.

'And the person that will go on a date with crazy girl is….'

Sierra softly whispered 'come on come on… mama needs a new pair of Cody!'

That was Cody's sign to disappear from sight. He dove behind a bench and pushed two boys off who were sitting on it.

'Dios mío! What is your problem!' the Spanish boy shouted.

'Yeah! Now I have to fix my hair again!' the pretty looking boy said.

Cody groaned and shushed them while pointing to the chaos on stage.

The Spanish boy grinned devilishly.

'Do you see that Justin? It looks like pipsqueak over here tries not to get any attention from the stalker girl.'

'I do Alejandro, but what's with it?' Justin said while making a duckface and looking at his pocket mirror.

Alejandro facepalmed and muttered a 'never mind'.

Back at stage Chris was announcing the date of Sierra.

'And the unlucky loser is….'

A spotlight shone into the audience. People stepped away to see who the winner was.

Sierras date will be…..

…

…

JUSTIN?!

* * *

><p>That's right, Justin. He did not notice that he was chosen to go on a date with Sierra but soon discovered it when Chef walked into the crowd and lifted him up. In the process he lost his mirror.<p>

'Wait up giant man! I lost my mirror!' Justin shouted.

Chef just grumbled and put the boy on stage. Sierra was frantically looking for her 'Codykins' who was nowhere in sight.

'Congratulations! You two are going on a date to Magic Steve's Magic Pancake House!' Chris announced.

Justin and Sierra exchanged irritated looks with each other.

'Well better you then that manipulating douche Alejandro.' Sierra shrugged.

_And he doesn't look THAT bad… _she thought while lightly drooling.

Justin huffed.

'Well, if I go on a date on national television I might get offered a modeling job.' He said out loud.

And who is next? Who dares to spin the wheel?' Chris asked the crowd.

No one volunteered.

'Eh, you are all a bunch of pussies.' Chef said.

Chris tapped his chin.

'Okay, let's make things a bit more interesting. If the wheel lands on the moneybag, you win ONE THOUSAND dollars!'

If cricket noises could be heard right now, this would be a perfect timing.

He growled.

'Let's make it TEN THOUSAND dollars. Anyone dares now?'

This caught Heathers attention, who was also standing in the crowd.

'I do.' She calmly said. Pfff, of course she wants this. She is born to be famous, and how terrible could it be?

Both men grinned.

'And what would your name be?'

'Heather.' She said with venom dripping from her voice.

They did not expect such a tone and they were taken aback.

Heather gave the wheel a hard jerk and it started to spin again.

It went slower, and slower…. And it landed on….

The moneybag.

…..

No wait…..

…..

The heart.

'I REFUSE to accept this. Let me spin again.' Heather said. She went to the wheel again but Chef blocked her way.

'No way missy. Not gonna happen.' He said and lifted her from the ground.

'Let me go! I WILL call the cops if you don't!' Heather shouted.

The audience laughed.

'What are you looking at? There is nothing to see here!'

Most people left right after the wheel stopped so there were only a few teenagers standing. Noah and Owen were one of 'a few'.

'Say Heather,' Chris said to the furious teenager, 'who of these lovely teenagers would you like to go on a date with?'

There were exactly five boys. Noah, Owen, Harold (WHAT THE **** IS HE DOING HERE?!), Alejandro, and a hidden Cody (He is not in sight)

Heathers phone rang.

'What? I'm busy.' she snarled.

A boy spoke to her.

'If you pick me, I will spread the rumor that I saw you and Alejandro together in the park last week.'

Her eyes became huge.

'What the- Noah? Wait you saw that? I-I mean, like I would even CONSIDER picking you.'

_Damn it._

'Just don't, and your little secret won't be spilled.'

He hung up.

Well there goes the only SANE person.

'If you won't pick anyone, we will pick someone for you then!' Chris said.

'No wait!' but it was no use.

_Are you friggin' kidding me?_ Heather thought.

He spoke through the megaphone.

'You there! The large teen in the white Canada shirt. Come to the stage please!'

Chef shook his head.

'I ain't carrying HIM to the stage.'

'Me?' Owen asked.

He looked at Noah who shrugged.

'Better you then me.'

Owen walked to the stage and tried to climb on it without any success.

Chris glanced at the blond boy.

'You can stay there if you want.'

Owen was already panting at this moment.

'Yes…. *pant* please… *pant*'

'So it is final! Uhm… what are your names again?' Chris asked with a grin on his face.

…..

'Ah, okay. Sierra and Justin will go on a date, as well as Heather and Owen!'

The four of them looked irritated by this announcement. Well the four of them minus Owen, he was just happy to go to the pancake house.

* * *

><p>So there they sat. Sierra was facing Justin and Heather facing Owen.<p>

Sierra wore a long cyan dress with ruffles at the lower side, Justin wore his usual outfit (and looked gorgeous in it), Heather wore a short, maroon dress with black high heels and Owen wore a white shirt and black jeans.

Chris and Chef were also there. Chris wore a blue tuxedo with a red bowtie, and Chef wore a navy tuxedo with a black bowtie.

The camera crew laughed at the host and his sidekick for being on a 'date' too.

'Laugh whatever you want, Chef and I are just doing it so the kids won't feel alone.'

Chef raised his eyebrow(s).

'We are? I-I mean yes we are! Heheheh….' He said while blushing.

Sierra had snuck in a phone and was texting Cody.

'_OMG Codykins, I am SO not LOL right now. I wish you were here!'_ and I will finish it off with a heart.' She said out loud.

Justin looked away from his mirror to give the stalker a weird look.

'Are you just gonna text Cody all evening?' he asked her, and returned to staring to his reflection in the mirror.

'Maybe…. And what about you? Are you going to look in the mirror all evening?' she said back.

Justin glanced at her.

'Touché.'

* * *

><p>Heather was poking her food. How was she supposed to enjoy this? Owen was shoving the pancakes into his mouth in great amounts.<p>

'Are you going to finish that?'

She sighed and gave him the last pancake.

'No no no people! This is getting boring! Away with the props, and time to hear some juicy conversations between you.'

Chef stood up and was looming over the table of the teens. He took Justin's mirror, Sierra's phone and Owen's fork.

'No!' they screamed simultaneously. Heather just became more annoyed.

'Talk. Now!' Chris demanded.

Owen decided to open up with a story about Noah, Cody and him gaming. Heather was very bored but decided to make the best out of it and listen to the oaf. Owen told about when he came back from the bathroom that night. He was playing against Cody, and after a while they discovered Noah wasn't there. It appeared Owen sat on him for 30 minutes.

Heather chuckled.

_I wish I had seen that. That would totally have wiped that smug smile off his face._

'You know Owen, you are okay. For a lard ball.'

Owen snickered.

'Awww, thanks Heath. You are pretty nice too!'

Heather shuddered.

'Don't EVER call me that on school.'

'What?' Owen asked. 'Heath?'

'No, nice.'

* * *

><p>Neither Sierra nor Justin had said a word. Justin mostly because he didn't feel like it, and Sierra because she was taking in his appearance.<p>

Justin was actually pretty…. Hot. She knew that he and Alejandro hung out a lot. Alejandro was just a jerk and a manipulating scumbag but Justin…. Justin was so dreamy. She never noticed him because she always loved Cody and swore to never look at another boy.

She snapped out of her trance when Justin spoke.

'So Sierra, how did you and Cody first met?' he asked.

'Wh-who's Cody?' she said absently.

At that moment Heather leaned a bit closer to Sierra to whisper something in her ear.

'Sierra, you and Owen do hang out sometimes right? So, do you wanna trade dates?'

'Never!' she shouted.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at the purple haired teen.

She chuckled.

'Nevermind! Don't pay attention to her folks, she can't help that she looks like that.'

'What?!' Heather screamed but Sierra covered her mouth.

'Shht! Stop drawing all attention to us. My date is perfect. He is so hot, and Owen… is not.' Sierra said while dreamily looking at Justin.

Heather crossed her arms.

'Fine…'

Owen felt a bit uncomfortable. Mostly because he was the only one keeping the conversation up.

'And what about you?' he asked.

'Yes, what about me?' Heather snarled.

Owen stuttered.

'I.. I was w-wondering i-if you could tell something fun now….'

'Oh.' was her response.

'Well,'

She told him about how she embarrassed Gwen in front of the class, how she put a 'kick me' sign on Leonard's back and how stupid Harold was. It was not the kind of conversation Owen was hoping on, but it was a conversation nonetheless. At least Heather sounded amused.

They both laughed now.

* * *

><p>Sierra was blabbering on about how good Justin actually looked, and Justin was getting annoyed by it.<p>

_Will she EVER shut up?! _He thought.

Justin sighed. He won't be able to keep this up all evening…

He was trying to see his own reflection in his spoon, when he heard Owen and Heather leave.

'Finally!' he said.

He left the table as soon as he got the opportunity. Sierra followed him till he was outside.

'-and that is why your shirt matches your eyes.'

Justin pinched his nose bridge.

'Will you shut up please? I get it!'

Sierra sighed satisfied.

'I will walk you home now Justy-bear. I tracked down your house so I can pick you up EVERY morning.'

Justin kneeled and screamed: 'Nooooooo! Curse you Cody, CURSE YOUUUU!'

A few streets further, a happy Cody was playing a videogame.

'_It feels like I miss something…. And I like it!'_ he thought.

'Well, I had a pretty fun night actually.' Heather admitted.

'Me too. Hehehe.' Owen grabbed a handful of mints before they left the restaurant.

Before they split up, Heather gave him a small peck on the cheek.

'If SOMEONE knows about this, you will be dead the day after I figure it out.'

Owen just stammered something that seems like a 'thank you' and 'nice girl' before he happily skipped down the street.

'Crazy lard ball.' She grinned.

Then she noticed the reader of this fanfic.

'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?' and then punched the cam-

**BANG**

*static*

* * *

><p><strong>Wow.<strong>

**SierraxJustin? HeatherxOwen? And even a bit ChrisxChef? I am so awesome. *heroic pose***

**As you can see, the love does not have to come from both sides. Yes, I am talking about you Sierra and Chef *glares at them***

**Also did you see the references to the show? Tell me! :D**

**What do you think? Who is next? YOU DECIDEEEE**

**(thank you Emily A Elliott for the compliment. ERBOH reference will be kept aliveeee!)**

**Until next time. Don't forget to leave some criticism in the reviews – good or bad, I accept it. And of course, keep sending in those ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, here we come! Sorry guys, I had a test week O.O**

**First of all, I'd like to ask you something. If you suggest a pairing, can it please be ONE, and TWO the most? I cannot create a poll with 50 choices… that would get a tiiiiiny bit too much.**

**Like I said last time, the following chapters won't be as long as chapter 2 was. Also, a poll was on my profile, and sadly only 5 people voted X( But don't worry, there was ONE choice that had 3 votes. So here comes XXX love XXXX!**

* * *

><p><strong>Girl's POV<strong>

I was sitting on a bench in the park. The birds were chirping, little children were playing tag, and an ice cream truck just stopped nearby. The kids who were playing immediately sped to the van to get their favorite ice cream cone.

I sighed.

This was all so harmoniously, but still there was something missing.

I lack company.

The girls in town are all so sassy and spoiled. I greatly dislike Anne-Maria. I can't stand her! Luckily for me she moved back to where she came from. That is New Jersey by the way.

The boys are nicer, that's for sure. Mike is my best pal, Dave is kind, and Trent is cool too. If only one of them had the time to just relax in the park once in a while…

An old lady wanted to sit down too but the bench was too small for three people to sit on and there was already a man sitting beside me. I decided to relinquish my spot. The lady gave me an irritated look.

'What are you doing?' she said with a sharp tone in her voice.

'I give you my seat ma'am.' I kindly reply. 'The elderly take precedence if it comes down to resting.'

The lady got angry at me for saying that.

'What do you mean 'elderly'? Don't you know who I am?'

I shook my head. Did I suppose to know her?

She huffed.

'Well you should! I'm the host of the Puppy Bachelorette, I was nominated for a Gemmy award, I interviewed Cody Anderson for Celebrity Manhunt!'

She was almost steaming for me not recognizing her. Sure, I know Cody Anderson, but I still didn't know who she was.

I did not want to make her even angrier. Too bad I handled it absolutely wrong…

'Could you tell me your name then? I might know after I hear your name.' I politely asked the mad lady.

With gritted teeth she told me her name.

'It's. Blaineley.'

Suddenly I knew who she was.

'Oh, now I know! But isn't your real name Mildred? I believe that TV host Geoff said that once during a late night talkshow.'

Her eyelid twitched. I could clearly see she was so frustrated that I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled out her hair out of anger.

The man who sat on the bench left the furious TV star and me alone and quickly fled away from the upcoming quarrel.

Blaineley wanted to say something but her cellphone rang. She picked it up and greeted with a 'what-do-you-want'.

She turned around and listened to the person at the other side of the line.

'McLean did WHAT?! Oh, he sure is going to get that. Just you wait, we will get him back Don!'

And just by that, Blaineley left. That was strange….

I slowly sat down again.

A short boy came from behind a tree. Clearly, he had heard the conversation between me and the lady in red. He tried to casually get closer to me, but he failed miserably at it. I softly giggled at his attempt to look inconspicuous.

The sat down beside me. We sat there together, both feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable. He tapped on his leg with his fingers. Finally he found the courage to say something, his gaze still focusing on the ground.

'I saw what happened.' He said. Then he glanced at me.

'And it looked absolutely…. EVILL.' He then laughed.

'How did you do that? I must learn how you got her so mad, so fast. Yee truly are an evill mastermind, if I am not mistaken.'

His eyes gleamed.

I gave him a confused look. He can't be serious….

I raised an eyebrow.

'Well thank you, I guess. That lady sure is strange.'

He laughed. It was a weird laugh, and you could hear that the boy was nervous.

'So,' he asked me, 'May I have the privilege of knowing your name?' The purple haired boy said.

I tapped my chin.

'Depends.'

He raised his eyebrows.

'And why does it 'depend', if I could ask you that?'

His vocabulary sure is special.

'If I can know your name first.' I said.

I feel my cheeks get red, which is kind of weird. Usually I don't mind being around boys, but now I suddenly feel shy.

The boy smirked.

'Well played. I'm Max.' Max said and offered me a hand.

'Zoey.' I answered while shaking his hand.

'So,' Max started, 'would you, Zoey, like to be my assistant during my brief visit at Chef's coffee shop?'

Dave and I would study together that night, but he would come around 8 o'clock so I still had plenty of time left.

I accepted his offer and we both walked to the coffee shop at the corner of the street. During our walk Max told me how happy he was to finally meet me. Not that he ever looked specifically for me, but why he was searching for me in particular: I truly don't know. He also told about himself. He mentioned the world 'evil' multiple times, which sounded funny when he said it. It was like he unintentionally extended the word.

We entered the shop and sat down. Max offered me a latte and I accepted it. When he returned he brought two steaming cups filled with coffee. He sat down, but the table was too high for him. He snapped with his fingers.

I gave him a confused look.

He snapped with his fingers again.

'Well? What are you waiting for assistant? Assist me!'

I hesitate. What exactly does he want?

So I asked him.

'What exactly do you want me to do Max?'

I think he crossed his arms. I could not see because the table blocked the sight.

'Get me a pillow, or a stack of books to sit on. What else should an assistant be for?' he impatiently said.

How disrespectful…. He wants ME to serve him? How dare he!

He I angrily stand up.

'And what do you mean by that?' I said, with anger filling my voice. I am rarely mad, but right now I don't care.

Max stands up as well.

'Do your work properly! Evill will never work alone!'

I huffed.

'Well maybe I don't want to join your stupid 'evill' group!'

I mocked him by imitating the way he said 'evil'.

Max got mad, and raised his fist high in the air.

'I will not let a GIRL talk to her master like that!'

By this time everyone in the coffee shop watched us bickering. We stood there for a while, screaming at each other. I could not believe he actually wants to be evil. Who in the world WANTS to be evil? What a nutjob.

I was ready to slap in the face by now. He had the same look on his face.

And then….

….

We kissed.

Max kissed me furiously and I kissed him back with much force. Everything around me faded away. It was just Max and me.

I broke the kiss. Max breathed heavily.

'I want you so bad right now.' he said. Max looked into my eyes. My face was neutral, which confused him. He wanted to ask me about how I felt, but I was faster.

'Shut up and kiss me.'

And we kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha you did not see that coming, did you? *grins*<strong>

**Sorry, late update, short chapter. I know what you want to say to me right now, and I'll do it.**

***goes to the corner of her bedroom***

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**'Don't forget to review!' the writer screamed from the penalty corner.**

**The readers gave her an angry look.**

**The writer immediately faced the wall again, and never left her spot ever again.**

**….**

**KIDDING BUT STILL DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
